The Unseen
by ChyCameraGirl3
Summary: Do you ever feel like your beimg watched ? Do you beleive in some sort of god ? Do you have deja Vu ? Do you ever feel like there is something different about you ? Do you sometimes ever question Life itself . Well my name is Chyanne and i have the answers.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kat." I whispered. We got up and ran to the next tree. We each sprouted are wings and Kicked the nearest Balium. One grabbed Kat and yanked her back. "No!" I yelled. But a Lycaon grabbed me and ran."No we left Kat!"i yelled at him. He ignored ,me and took me to the Compound. My mother cried tears of joy when she saw mw then frowned. "Where is Kat?" She asked. Guilt washed over me. "One...of ...the ...Baliums got her." I sobbed. My mother sobbed to. Everyone morned once the Baliums left and we gave them the news. All of Monthorea was in deep sorrow. She was never seen again.

**_Chyanne 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around with Tancered my best freind. He was a Lycaon(werewolf) and I was an Agel(human with wings). I was secretly in love with him but he only thought of me as a sister. That was why I hated Kora. Ugh how she made my blood boil, she was so ,so Beautiful. Tancered had been in love with her since we where six. We talked about how the queen (my mother ) was going to handle the recent Balium(A pale human looking thing with fangs claws and a deadly spiked tail. Evil) attacks. They had already taken my sister. They didnt scare me, i hated them and wanted every last one dead.

"Why do you hide your emotions?" He asked. Although he had nothing to sinced i had twait weeks in order to get out of him that he loved Kora.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"That face, i know something is up. Tell me."He answered

"Nothing."I told him.

Lie! I thought to myself. Just tell him! Tell him how you Feel! I couldnt because it wa sto painful to know he didnt feel the same.

"Your lying to me ,Chyanne."Tancered looked hurt.

"See you later Tancered."I said and walked away from him. I walked into town and spotted my freinds. Skye,Zoe,Kodiak,Riliey,and Zenith. Skye waved to me and I walked over to them.

"Hey people." I said faking inthusiasm.

"Hey!"They all said back to me.

Riliey put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "You didnt tell you?"He quiestioned me.

I sighed sadly "no." They all knew i was in love with Tancered and had been good about it the whole time.

Skye raised her eyebrow."Chyanne! "I thought you said you would."

Zenithh chuckled a bit and Zoe smiled warmly."Dont lose that bitch will get whats coming"

I laughed at her. "Thanks you guys wanna go across the border?"i asked

"Yes!" they all werent aloud to but we were rebels and i got in trouble often for doing it.

_**Alrighty this is dedicated to my BRO FAMILY on all the Forums i go on. I wanna give a special shout out to my freind Josh ,its been a hard week for him but he is getting through it .Love ya man and i need more info on Riliey to make his Charectar accurate .Leave a reveiw please .**_

_**Chyanne3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tancered (POV)

I was unsure as to why Chyanne wouldnt tell me what was wrong. I mean we were BEST freinds. And to tell the truth I was in love with her! I mean I always have but , never had the guts to tell her. I told her a while back I was in love with Kora . What can i say i panicked and when she asked me the first name that poppped into my head was Kora. Only because she happened to be passing by. May i just say OH HELL TO THE NO! I would never go for Kora,she is to ...Normal. I liked Chy because she made me feel whole and she was different. You would think alot of guys would go for her being a princess and all but they all passed her by. They all woo ...Kora I actually kinda hate her she embarressed me in front of all the kids one day when we were playing in the court called me a useless mutt. Chy punched her in the face and broke her nose. Kora just used it as an exscuse to get a nosejob in the mortal world. So later when she was bragging about it and called me a useless Mutt ...again Chyanne got through all of her "bodyguards "(just some of the boys who woo her ) and broke Koras arm fractured her jaw and may have dislocated her ankle. How that girl does it I have no clue but i wooed her for it. I cant beleive I told her that. It must have hurt her feelings because ever since I said that she has never talked to me the same. I wa swalking when i spotted the Bitch herself and turned the other way only to be cornered by her "bodyguards "

"Hello Mutt!"she said in her fake enthusiastic voice.

"Let me go."I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Aww but we are going to have so much fun with my new puppy!" She smiled in a crocidile sort of boys chuckled and she silenced them .

"Just leave me alone Kora."I said looking at the ground. One of the guys elbowed me in the gut and i coughed followed by me punching him in the face. Mistake! I was outnumbered and they closed in fast. Before I knew it I was on the ground being kicked in places i dont want to talk about. Before they left I heard Kora say. "Now stay!"And walked away with her possy giggling. ...

Later i heard a calm warm voice over me. It was Chy she was yelling at me Saying"Tanc!answer me!Tanc!"I opened my eyes and there she was Her beautiful Black and white hair ,her blue eye, her lips so fine they look like they were drawn on her beautiful face,and most of all her two freckles on her left cheek one bigger then the other. "I love you."I thought outloud. Ah shit now she knows. Why did I say that I just ruined everything ,She is gonna hate looked at me and grinned. She was smiling?was i dumb enough to not notice she felt the same.I was proven correct when she leaned down and kissed me gently. Then whispered in my ear "I love you to."

**Chyanne3**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Bro Tancered,love ya man. We have gone through tough times together .Reveiw please.**


End file.
